Owlette's Feathered Friend
January 22, 2016 |previous = Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage |next = Owlette and the Battling Headquarters}} "Owlette's Feathered Friend" (also known as "Bibou et l'animal de compagnie" in French) is the second half of the 14th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. Owlette finds a bird in the HQ and tries to become the perfect pet owner. Meanwhile, Luna Girl tries to use the bird in an attempt to break into HQ. *Connor/Catboy *Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Lionel *Birdie (debut) *Luna Girl *Moths Amaya, Connor, and Greg are in Greg's room playing with Lionel when suddenly, the HQ alarm sounded. They checked out HQ at night and discovered it was only a bird. When the bird flew off the branches in HQ she flew on to Owlette's arm. This gave Owlette the idea of making the bird a pet; and Owlette calls her Birdy. Owlette has thoughts that looking after a pet is easy. In the first time when Luna Girl takes something from the museum, she leaves her alone in HQ and Birdy makes a mess of Catboy's room in HQ. Owlette asks why Birdy made the mess, but Birdy just flapped her wings at Catboy. Gecko tells her that she should take care of her and stay with her in HQ, but Owlette refuses. She brings Birdy along with her the second time when she's at the zoo. Owlette tells Birdy to go and wait for her in the Owl Glider when the PJ Masks were dealing with the butterflies because Owlette thought Birdy might scare the butterflies. Birdy goes in the Owl Glider sadly on her own. Luna Girl, who had been hiding behind the Owl Glider gives Birdy two Luna Crystals and puts them in Birdy's pockets. Luna Girl tells Birdy to put the Luna Crystals in Owlette's and Gekko's rooms in HQ so she can take over HQ. When the PJ Masks got back to HQ, Owlette makes food for Birdy but Owlette did not give it to Birdy. She saw Luna Girl on the screen and goes downstairs to tell Catboy and Gekko, and also leaving Birdy all alone in her room. This time when the PJ Masks follow Luna Girl in the Cat Car Birdy puts the Luna Crystals in Owlette's and Gekko's rooms. When they got back to HQ they noticed something was wrong with it. Luna Girl says that it was because she turned HQ into a giant Luna Magnet, and also it will suck in everything in the city until it's all hers. Owlette could not believe what Birdy did. Luna Girl says that it was because Owlette didn't take care of Birdy properly. Owlette now apologize for not being a good pet owner. Birdy than comes out of HQ and flies on to Owlette's arm. Everything now starts flying towards HQ. Birdy works out a plan and all the PJ Masks follow it. Birdy goes into HQ and turns out the Luna Beam. This time Luna Girl goes away angrily. The PJ Masks shout their usual catchphrase, and HQ is back to normal. The next day, they were again playing with Lionel, when Birdy showed up. Amaya makes Birdy sit and stay on Gregs head, everyone laughs, and the episode ends. *Owning a pet is a big responsibility: they are fun to have, but you must also feed and care for them. *Birdie makes her debut. *She is also Owlette's first pet. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Lisa Akhurst-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl